lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1358
Report #1358 Skillset: Minstrelry Skill: Fireforte Org: Minstrels Status: Completed Jun 2015 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Minstrels music damage attack is a 50% Fire/ 50% Psychic attack, but the only way to buff psychic damage is through universal buffs. Since Fireforte gives physical resist and fire resist, but only a fire buff, it seems the ideal choice to add a small psychic buff. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow Fireforte to add a 1/8 psychic buff in addition to the 1/8 fire buff and resists it currently gives Player Comments: ---on 6/13 @ 08:15 writes: Solution 1 seems fine to me ---on 6/14 @ 15:25 writes: 1/8 buff isn't a huge deal, but I'm confused by why this is a problem. Fireforte gives small physical resist, fire resist, and fire buff, therefore it should also give psychic damage buff? ---on 6/14 @ 16:23 writes: The problem statement is pretty clear, Minstrels don't have anyway to buff psychic damage, fireforte being the buff/resist song is the ideal choice to add it to, but if you think another song would be better, then I'm open for suggestions ---on 6/16 @ 20:04 writes: Why is it a problem that there is no buff to psychic damage? ---on 6/17 @ 00:57 writes: Damage has been significantly lowered, with wide spreads of the new buff system being generally applied, in addition to stats no longer being relevant and damage attacks are going to be normalized, so it stands to reason that guilds should be able to improve their own damage, if not to 10(13 w/ artifacts) then somewhat significantly to help with damage. Thus I'm asking for a 1/8 psychic buff to be added to fireforte to help make up for the reduction in damage. ---on 6/20 @ 03:30 writes: Is this going to be changed to being for the minstrel only? Keep in mind this will also buff flay, chaosaura, (and I think mindburst?) as well. And has the number of psychic resistance sources increased in kind, or is it only more difficult to buff? How is it more difficult to buff than prior? If the problem is "damage has been significantly lowered", but that was the whole point, why are we buffing it again? Can we say with certainty that Minstrels require this special offensive buff in addition to their new ego kill method, or should the discussion be more focused on the fact that damage has, perhaps, been reduced a bit too much across the board? This report leaves a lot more questions than answers, particularly in light of the general line of discussion in the Numen report. ---on 6/20 @ 23:37 writes: I'm asking for a 1.5% psychic buff, a 3% flay buff, a 1% chaosaura buff that follows song buff requirements. Psychic damage buffs are much harder to come by than most other buffs, and it makes sense that Gaudiguch (which probably has more psychic damage than any other org) should be able to have it. Is it needed? Probably not. Is it going to affect the new ego kill? It may help pressure a little better by providing more health damage, sure, it's not going to be overwhelming. Any issues about damage getting crazy out of control has been handled by the new overhaul buff system, so it's not just adding on top of everything else. This is a minor buff that will minorly help out Gaudiguch and other psychic damaging allies. There is a major difference than asking to decently buff a 6/10 universal resist skill and asking for a 1/8 psychic buff on my song. ---on 6/20 @ 23:49 writes: That should read 1.5% chasochord buff, not 1.5% psychic buff ---on 6/22 @ 22:36 writes: If it's that minor, there isn't much point in adding it in just to complicate things. ---on 6/23 @ 00:06 writes: Well, Enyalida, if you'd like to express some valid balance concern as to why this shouldn't be added, please feel free to express those. Otherwise, leave vague, unhelpful concerns, because that really just makes things 'complicated' rather than the simple, straightforward addition that isn't really that complicated. ---on 6/24 @ 18:16 writes: Nothing about my comments are vague. Is this a report to return to pre-overhaul status quo? No. Do Minstrels (and their allies) need this buff. "Probably not". The problem statement and subsequent comments don't provide any reason why this should be added. If Minstrels do not need a damage buff, we should not buff their damage. Were Minstrels more impacted than any other guild by the changes? ---on 6/25 @ 18:25 writes: Commenting that this addition shouldn't be added because it complicates things is the definition of vague. The problem statements and subsequent comments do provide reasons for this change. Maybe reasons you don't agree with, but reasons none the less. A lot of reports that are pushed through are entirely unneeded, but get supported all the same. I wonder if you even read what you write sometimes. ---on 6/25 @ 21:00 writes: Adding in more buffs that are (as you put it) "probably not" needed is the opposite of streamlining: it's adding in more bulk to the game. I read this report and all I see is "Minstrels can't buff psychic damage, guilds should be able to buff their own damage". Great. Druids can't buff psychic damage either, nor do we have any cutting/blunt or electricity/poison or asphyx buffs in our skillsets. I can actually only think of a small handful of guilds that have specific self-buffs of that variety in their skills (notably wood-chems). As far as I'm aware the only other bard guild that has any non-orgsong based damage buffing is the Spiritsingers, so I don't buy that Minstrels suddenly need additional damage buffs they did not need before because guilds should be able to buff their own damage automatically. ---on 6/25 @ 21:01 writes: Again: Do Minstrels need more damage potential? It may be true, I don't think it's true, but the world may never know because no one seems to be MAKING that case, or any case. Is the argument that fire forte is too weak to compete for a slot? Is it that Gaudiguch in general is lacking for psychic boosts? What IS the argument here, besides just "Why not add it?"? ---on 6/25 @ 21:30 writes: This is fine. Gaudiguch's thematic damage types are fire and psychic. It's particularly hard to buff up psychic damage given that the most 'prevalent' ways of doing so lie in the curios and universal buffs, so any addition is welcome. ---on 6/28 @ 02:01 writes: Actually most guilds had ways to boost their damage. Instead of using dmp though, it was done through stats, which no longer exist. That's part of the damage has been reduced and stats have been removed argument made earlier in comments. Again, if there is some balance concern other than you are just simply stonewalling this minor buff because you think it 'complicates' things, feel free to bring it up. Will adding a 1/8 psychic buff into a system designed to prevent too much damage really be a giant overwhelming concern? I don't think so. It fits in Gaudiguch thematically and makes sense.